Operation Slytherin One-Shots
by RavenInEmerald
Summary: These are excerpts from my story Operation Slytherin that I loved but couldn't put in. They are from before OS, after even during. Hope you enjoy!
1. How James and Romana Started Dating

**Hey, y'all! To all those who have read Operation Slytherin and DEMANDED I continue with it, here are one-shots for things that I couldn't put into the story. To those of you who haven't read Operation Slytherin...um, you can try reading this, but I can't promise you're going to understand it. If you want to read Operation Slytherin, just click on my name and there it is.**

**Enjoy!**

I will not smack James Potter. I will not smack James Sirius Potter…oh, what the hell, everyone in this room knows I'm about to smack him-even Professor Grainy-Weasel.

Romana drummed her fingers in an irritated fashion on top of her potions desk. James Potter, her "buddy", had decided to take over on the Calming Drought. A drought that Romana had been brewing since she was seven…_Seven!_...and he decided that she wasn't capable?!

Glancing over, she noticed as James started stirring the potion clockwise as opposed to counterclockwise like the book stated clearly.

"James, you're supposed to go _counter_clockwise," Romana seethed through clenched teeth.

"This _is _counterclockwise," James protested, continuing to stir the wrong way.

"No!" Romana exclaimed. "No! You cannot be that much of an idiot! You're going _clockwise_."

"James Potter! Romana Sattler!" Professor Granger-Weasley exclaimed. "Why are you stirring the pot clockwise?! That will cause it to-"

Without warning, the potion in-progress bubbled out of the cauldron and all over the fronts of James and Romana.

"Do that," Professor Granger-Weasley sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "Go to the infirmary before something worse happens." Pulling out her wand, she banished the potion as James and Romana left to go to the infirmary.

"This is all your fault," Romana growled as the pair walked to the infirmary wing.  
>"How is it my fault?" James demanded, stepping in front of Romana and turning so that they were face to face, glaring each other down.<p>

"I told you to stir the potion the other way!" Romana screamed.

"I was stirring it counterclockwise!"  
>"No, you weren't!"<p>

"…do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

And that was how Romana Sattler, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, and James Sirius Potter, the son of Harry Potter, first started dating.


	2. Hogsmeade Flop

**Hey, guys! Here's another one-shot. Also GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SEE! (as long as it is T rated...)**

"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked, sitting down in between his brother and cousin, across from the new found Slytherin friends and girlfriend.  
>"Yeah-no." Romana scoffed, chasing a stubborn grape-tomato around her plate with a fork.<p>

"I would…if I was a secret metamorphagus or I had a Polyjuice potion." Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "You know, that's not actually a bad idea."

"Someone warn the Ministry-Malfoy's getting an idea again," Romana joked.

"Are you trying to say that you've never gone to Hogsmeade?" Rose gaped at the three.

"We've gone. Once." Aladdin shuddered, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Never again."

Albus raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "OK, what happened?"  
>"Nothing," Scorpius stated causing James to look at him in disbelief. "I'm serious, nothing happened…it's just that I happen look a lot like my dad and my dad looks a lot like my grandfather. Then, Romy here looks like her mother."<p>

Romana glared at him, "I do not! I just have her hair. Which isn't even curly on me!"

"Only because you keep it so short," Walker pointed out from farther down the table.

Romana turned her eyes to him as they narrowed even more, becoming slits. "I swear to Merlin, I will kill you."

"And you threaten people," Scorpius reminded causing Romana to clench her teeth and fists in annoyance.

"Hold up," Rose said, shaking her head slightly as if to clear it. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"For some unknown reason, no one moved away from Hogsmeade after the war," Scorpius sighed. "Need I say more?"

"So…people freaked?" James asked.

"Uh-no. It just-it's obvious that they don't want us there," Romana shrugged. "We respect that. So we don't go. Plus, it was a forged signature on that slip anyway."  
>"You're welcome, by the way," Aladdin smirked causing Romana to roll her eyes.<p> 


End file.
